Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer: Once Upon a Time)
| CurrentAlias = Lucifer Morningstar | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = | Relatives = God (father) Amenadiel (brother) Uriel (brother) | Universe = Lucifer: Once Upon a Time | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, formerly Hell | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Angel | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nightclub Owner, formerly Ruler of Hell | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Tom Kapinos; Neil Gaiman; Sam Kieth; Mike Dringenberg | First = Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Once Upon a Time | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Lucifer Morningstar was an angel and son of God who was cast out of heaven and into Hell after trying to incite a rebellion against his father. Eventually, Lucifer grew bored of ruling Hell, and left with the loyal demon Mazikeen to roam Earth, establishing a nightclub in Los Angeles. In this particular universe, God altered events so that John Decker never died from his gunshot wound, thus his daughter Chloe Decker was never inspired to become a cop and instead continued her acting career. Because of this, Lucifer and Chloe met under extremely different circumstances. When the dead body of a man named Strider turns up in Lucifer's night club, the police begin to investigate, but due to corruption, the death is written off as a bar fight gone wrong. However, Chloe knew the victim well, and desired to get to the truth herself, despite not being a cop. Lucifer was also inspired to get justice for the death, and took the murder weapon to his friend Ella Lopez, a mechanic and car booster who was able to determine the murder weapon was from a NASCAR tool set. Lucifer heads to the racetrack where he meets Chloe for the first time, and they compete against each other to try and interrogate driver Rex Wilson, who was set to be replaced by the murder victim. Lucifer summons Amenadiel, freezing time and allowing Lucifer to pull Rex out of his speeding vehicle. However, Lucifer is pulled away from Rex by security and Chloe interrogates Rex instead. Lucifer catches up with them, and outs Chloe as a fake. He uses his power to discern Rex's true desires, and they discover that Rex set-up the replacement himself to boost interest in racing again, and that the victim d sperately needed the money to get out of a jam at work. Chloe was impressed by Lucifer's powers, and they reluctantly team-up together. Lucifer and Chloe return to the movie set, where they try and interrogate Chloe's co-star, Erika Dunlap. She was seen arguing with stunt coordinator Ben Rogers, before storming off to her trailer. Erika had reason to kill Strider, due to Strider being unwilling to testify in court towards her apparent injury. Lucifer enters Erika's trailer and has sex with her, which proved valuable as Lucifer discovered her injury was fake, due to Erika being able to wrap her legs around his neck. He also learned Erika needed money and Strider told her he could help her out because he and a partner were going to steal something valuable from the set, but he backed out of the deal for the NASCAR job instead. Chloe and Lucifer head over to Ella’s to find out more about the murder weapon. Ella tells them the murder weapon had “Last Lappers” filed off the handle, which Chloe knows that stunt coordinator Ben Rogers worked on and bragged about. They track down Ben, who tries to escape in a film vehicle. Chloe cuts him off thanks to her stunt driving training, and Chloe and Lucifer proceed to split up and corner the murderer. Ben tries to shoot Lucifer, but Lucifer shrugs off the bullets, allowing Chloe to sneak up and knock out Ben with a club. Later that night, Chloe discusses joining the police form, with Lucifer claiming to want to tag-a-long. | Powers = * : As a fallen archangel and former ruler of Hell, Lucifer possesses vast supernatural power. ** : As a fallen archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed by any ordinary means. ** : Lucifer is capable of manipulating objects without touching them, as shown when he levitated and spun a coin with his mind. ** : Lucifer's presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their darkest secrets and desires, by simply asking. Lucifer can also easily make himself sexually irresistible to most human women and men. ** ** ** ** : Lucifer's body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt. ** : Lucifer can alter the appearance of his face, making it appear as a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. He is also capable of just altering the color of his eyes to red. | Abilities = * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Lucifer Morningstar is portrayed by Tom Ellis. * This version of Lucifer is part of a reality created by God, where Lucifer and Chloe meet under different circumstances and still end-up working together. For the main version of Lucifer, see Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV Series). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2018 Character Debuts